Promised Confession
by StrawberryCheesecake39
Summary: a NaruSaku fic.
1. Promised Confession

After the war:

The village was being constructed, there were so many makeshift building in order they treat more people, injured ninjas weren't specifically from Konoha, they were from all the nations, Tsunade gave an order to treat all shinobu since they were near the village and they can't send them away, which made Sakura's most time treating the injured shinobi and civilians who were hurting in the process of all of this chaos that happened.

Naruto was hospitalized, it bothered him, yet he made a deal with the fifth hokage so he can change some specific pinkette's schedule for he can gain her attention, and to make sure his name was in the list of the patients that were included in her shifts, yet still, he wanted to spend time with her, she lit up his grey days at the hospital.

At the hospital

"How many patient you have left?" Ino asked, they were sitting in the break room, Sakura was going through some patients' check up files

" i think six more people?" still looking at the papers.

"Is Naruto one of them?" Ino grinned at Sakura.

She looked through the list of names, and its true his name was there,

"How did you know..?" Sakura asked, in a curious tone, she knew Ino hide something..

"I figured so.." and she took a sip from the cup of coffee she was holding.

"What do you mean you _figured so"_ Sakura gave Ino a look, meaning she better say what she knows.

"Nothing really, ANYWAYS, i wanna talk to you about something" she quickly changed the subject.

Sakura raised a brow.

Ino didn't know what to say since she was bad at lying, Naruto was the one who asked her to put his name in the list and Naruto had begged her not to tell Sakura about it. until one of the nurses barged in

"Sakura-san we have two severally injured Genin" she said barely catching her breath.

The pinkette rushed to the ER.

* * *

After the two genin's condition were stabilized, she was relieved however this was not it, she knew she had TONS of paper work to do, she thanked the nurses who volunteered to take the shifts, for they knew how Sakura was tired after she got those two genin's out of the dangerous state that they were in.

She went to her small office that was full of paper work, finished the ones that are marked with red sticky note in meaning "ASAP" and the oranges ones that said "Better Now Than Later", and then she glanced at the ones which had green sticky notes which were to be done tomorrow, and there were a LOT of them.

She decided to go the vending machine and get herself a drink, she put her hands over her mouth and yawned and then sneezed at the same time, '_gosh I'm sleepy'_ she said to herself, and she was.

On her way, she saw a certain blonde already there, cursing the machine, she chuckled.

Naruto noticed Sakura coming "Sakura-chan" his face lit up in a smile.

She loved this smile, and the way his voice said her name in the sweetest way ever, she could listen to him call her for the millionth time and wouldn't get enough of it, she just love— _ok mind you need to shut up_

" Oh Hi Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked and waved her hand in small gesture, trying to make a face straight face that didn't indicate what she was thinking.

"Trying to get myself a drink but this damn machine swallowed my money" he frowned

"Wait"

She punched the machine with her fist which was enhanced with a little bit of chakra and several coins fell. She picked them and handed it to him.

"This machine is the worst, use the other one" she stated and pointed at the one next to it.

"tha-thank you Sakura-chan" he looked at her,_ 'wow sakura's punches came in handy'_

They got themselves a drink. Naruto suggested they take a walk out, you know to get some fresh air, and to invest his time and this beautiful evening with his flower.

They walked, there shoulders are only inches away, she felt peaceful, maybe because of the evening breeze that was so refreshing or because he was there, all in good shape, energetic as she always have known him with his goofiness and all. Heck he his heart stopped, his breathe was cut out of life and he almost died, the thought of him to _almost_ dying was terrible in ways she couldn't describe for herself, and if he were to leave this world to _die _this word killed her in her mind, she would never forgive herself, she couldn't make her self think in that direction.

He saw her expression grew broken, did something happen today? did he did something to offend her in any way? well, he knew his bones will be crushed, he knows her temper, but that didn't stop him to break the silence anyway.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he looked at her, she didn't respond at first, still contemplating at the direction they walking ahead.

"Saa~aakura-chan~" he called here again, waving his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by his hands gestures, she had to think of the present, the war ended, her teammate is safe that's all what matters now "yes? Sorry Naruto i was just.."

"Just what?" he said, his set of jaws, lips thinned in determination, as if he read the last train of thoughts in her head, did she upset him?

"Nothing, you know Naruto, am glad you're safe" she looked at him, her emerald eyes met his, she saw a faint pink blush painting his cheeks, '_that is cute_' and she looked at the ground before he could read her mind. '_wait why am i looking away?_'

"Umm thanks I guess?" scratching the back of his head.

"So how is your arm?" she changed the subject, she felt she needed too. "Better than ever, I don't need to stay in this damn hospital anymore" he complained.

"I wouldn't argue, since you have the kyuubi chakra, it heals you faster than I anticipated" she replied.

"So does that mean I can be discharged tomorrow?" he asked her with excitement in his eyes.

"You will go through a whole check up then if you're completely fine, you off to go" she crossed her arms, she knew very well, that once he' discharged he will go straight to her master, demanding for missions, '_he better get some rest while he can' _she thought.

She took a sip of her juice "well I have to go back to the non-ending paper work" she groaned and spun to the opposite directions taking few steps and turned her head over her shoulders "good night, I guess" she closed her eyes and smiled at him.

This smile that he cherished and loved to see "w-wait you're going Sakura-chan? Wait I want to tell you something!" he said before she could take any more steps. He felt a hole in his chest growing as if missed something important with each step she previously took. When she stopped, he felt gathered courage, to finally tell her his feelings; he had to say them to her, and what time better than now? He had kept those feeling hidden, those feelings he had for her ever since he saw her irresistible smile, her kissable forehead, her deep beautiful emerald eyes that captivated him. His heart beats racing as if he ran miles, but he wasn't backing up he was going do it "Sakura- chan, I have been meaning to tell you this ever since the war ended and Sasuke was back with us in team seven, I know that you have feelings for him but at least hear me out"

She turned fully to him now, he took steps closer to her, _'I'm going to tell her, it's now or never'_ he took a deep breath.

"Sakura-chan I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you" he said it again, more clearly, to make sure she heard him.

He saw her eyes widened.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I can't promise when I will be posting the last part,**

**But it will be very soon. ≥Ö‿Ö≤**


	2. Sakura's resolution

I didn't say this in the first chapter:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (belongs to Kishi)**, but if I did, Tenten and her fan will save the ninja world.

and this will be 3 chapters or 4 perhaps.

* * *

She wanted to get back to her paper work as soon as possible, she felt her face heating up, her heart beats are rising, her hands are sweaty, why was she nervous around him, it was just _Naruto._ His blond soft locks around his face, his whiskers, his jaw line _god that jaw line and his lip—wait wHAT.. _She closed her eyes while going the other direction said good night and this is it, 'I really need to behave myself around him, what kind of thoughts she was thinking?! Its just Naruto? Was she going crazy or something?'

"w-wait you're going Sakura-chan? Wait I want to tell you something!"

She heard him call her name; she froze for a moment and felt her knees go weak. She turned to see him. His eyes were focused, this look in his eyes, she recognized them, whenever he had finally made his decision on something and no one can change his min-

"Sakura- chan, I have been meaning to tell you this ever since the war ended and Sasuke was back with us in team seven, I know that you have feelings for him but at least hear me out"

She noticed he took steps closer, she hoped he didn't hear her heartbeats that were increasing in a ridiculous rate. She remained silent, _'feelings for Sasuke?'_ feelings for her teammates? And she noticed she didn't use the suffix "kun" at the end of his name, that it didn't bothered her. But that made her question her feelings,

"Sakura-chan I love you" he said in soft tone, almost whispering.

Did she hear what she heard; did he say that he _loves_ her? His eyes locked to hers "I love you" his said it again, the solid tone that seems to carry those three words. She looked at him, she took a deep breath, she felt the heat coming to her cheeks. _Was he?… did he just? Is he serious?_

Naruto noticed her perplexed expression. "You know Sakura-chan, you don't have to answer right now" he interrupted her on-going thoughts, he looked down "its okay, I won't pressure you" his oceanic eyes filled with sadness and she could see it. She wanted to go there comfort him but her body felt numb all of a sudden. He took one last glance at her and smiled, this smile that he had whenever he says 'everything will be fine' and went.

She felt relieved for a second and then guilty. She wanted to say something; anything but she knew that she couldn't. The medic nin's feelings were in chaos and she needed to sort her feelings out, or she might lose the most precious friend she have.

Naruto felt that hole in his chest beginning to widen, part of him wished he didn't tell her his feelings, what if she doesn't want to be friends with him anymore? What if it his confession brought them further apart, than close? All those thoughts came in his head, sleep hardly came to him.

* * *

Sakura decided to talk things with Ino, she hated to take advices from her match maker friend and she knew she would tease her about it, but it was important to her, and she didn't really care what Ino thinks.

It was 8am, luckily Ino's shifts starts at 9:30 so they had time to discuss things over. The two girls were sitting in a coffee shop that was near the village's hospital; Sakura ordered her usual coffee while Ino ordered White Mocha.

"So, what did you want to discuss so early in the morning? Look if its about the files I will get them ready before noon today oka~ay?" Ino said in annoyed tone.

"No, that's not it, but you better get them ready" Sakura said.

Ino nodded, drank some of her White Mocha and gave a look to Sakura for her to continue.

"Naruto confessed to me"

Ino choked on her mocha "Wha-What?!" she coughed.

Sakura handed her a tissue, Ino's coffee splattered all over the table.

'_It's too late to back up now' _Sakura said to herself.

The blue-eyed blonde wiped the coffee off her mouth and the table, and looked at Sakura with a serious look "So what did _you _say?"

"I-I haven't answered him yet" Sakura looked down at her feet, didn't notice the blush that marked her face, but Ino did.

"So? Why are you waiting for? Go and give him answer!"

"Huh?" She looked at Ino, surprised yet she predicted her reply.

"Don't 'Huh' me! Come on, we all know, the whole village knows that Naruto has feelings for you!"

" I know but I can't" she looked at the table, her eyes felt heavy that she couldn't look at Ino.

"Cant what? Can't say "yes?!" Sakura get your head straight! And think with me, Do you or Do you not love— like him?" Ino had a serious look now,

Sakura's face reddened. Ino took that as a yes. She had a mental list of 'her shipping that will happen' and she put a check on Naruto&Sakura.

"I don't doubt my feelings for him, but when I think of 'us' I feel like I don't deserve him, he has done so much for me, so much that I can't even count, I sometimes think he should ended up with someone who would treat him better" she said it, part of herself did want Naruto, but she couldn't have him, she wasn't enough for him, he has done so much for her and she know it, he protected her, her always made her happy, even if it meant that he have to take all the pain, that _promise of a lifetime_ is a big example, and what she did exactly? Ignoring him, hitting him whenever he made a idiotic statement _'he kinda deserve it'_ she smiled at this thought, she recalled all the moments she had with him, and yet, he still _loves_ her? Was he a fool? Doesn't he realize that there are other, better girls out there? She hated to think like that but it was, wasn't it?

"I think that's for him to decide" Ino replied with stern look on her face.

"Forehead, stop overthinking about it, this is not some medical case that needs intensive thinking, just listen to your heart, god I feel like we are in romantic cheesy movie here" she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyways, can I ask you for a favor" puppy blue eyes all of a sudden,

"Say" Sakura crossed her legs. Sipping from her coffee that wasn't cold yet.

"Can you take my morning shift and I will take the afternoons," she pleaded

"Morning? That starts in less than an hour! And you like morning shifts" she glared

"Are you hiding something from me" she grinned

"I just have to meet with someone" Ino muttered

"And that someone is…." Sakura had an evil smile

"Am LATE! I have to go… you will take the shift right? Great thanks!" and Ino rushed to the door leaving Sakura alone with her half filled cup of coffee. _That pig, hiding secrets from me again. _

Then again, all her thoughts came back, her worries, her feelings. "I just need sometime, you know, to let it sink in" she said under her breath. That felt like an _excuse_, but not a lie, she did need to make sure of her feelings. Anyways, Sakura shoved those thoughts in the back of her head, she needs to finish with her morning work, she always hated morning shifts, she preferred afternoons, where she would have had enough sleep and more energy to finish paper work and she can stay up half of the night finishing the important paper work, cause there were dozens and it needed to be finished.

* * *

At the hospital, she did her daily routine, signed some papers, checked on patients, and the Medicine department needed her knowledge with plants and such. Then before that she needed to look the discharge papers so there would be empty beds for new patients, _'the hospital always had that problem with limited beds for patients' _she sighed and looked at the list of the patients for discharged, and the first name was someone her eyes reached out for impulsively, Uzumaki Naruto. Why is his name the FIRST! Why couldn't he be the third or the last? Why the FIRST! She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Okay, this will be fine, we are friends, like I have known him ever since I was 8! Why am I panicking he is just Naruto, just _Naruto._

She took the discharged papers, walked to his room, room 805, she knocked the door, "Naruto?" she called. "Come in" she heard his voice.

Her heart was drumming. She unconsciously held the papers more firmly. Stepped in. "Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully, like he always did. _He is so cute _

She walked in and said "the discharged papers, you're finally out hahaha" that is awkward. She cursed under her breath. he looked at her, concerned.

Their eyes met, she felt the heat reaching out all the way to her cheeks, and they both had those memories from last night rushing in their heads, which made the atmosphere awkward and more intense.

"Umm, the discharged papers, I… umm just signed them" she smiled weakly, handed him the papers.

He took a hold of her wrist instead, looked at her, into her emerald eyes. "Sakura-chan, if what happened last night makes you uncomfortable just forget it, the last thing is to make things awkward between us" _I was a fool to think she would ever feel accept my feelings._ He found himself regretting confessing to her, but then, it was the only thing he can do, he loved her, who would blame him.

"Wait Naruto, who said you made anything awkward?" she chuckled; I don't want him to regret anything.

"Huh?" his eyes widened,_ maybe? She said yes? _He had this urge to ask her about her answer but—

"If anyone is making things awkward its ME! I would give you an answer Naruto, I promise, I just need " she stuttered at the end of her sentence that started with such confidence, _wow Sakura, such improvement. Now try to say a good thing for once._

"These are the papers, sign them" she gestured to the papers that she placed on the bed

He signed them. And looked back at her

"Sakura-cha—"

"Don't say anything" she demanded

She took the papers and went to the door and before she placed her hands on the knob, she smiled. She didn't know why, but something in her heart felt at ease, as if she finally made sure of something that was in her concern for a very long time ago.

He was confused, what did that mean? Was she going to say yes or no? Did he just make things worse or better? He scratched the back of his hair. _God I will never understand girls. _

Naruto decided to go to Tsunade first thing after passing by Ichiraku of course, and get himself a mission that would ease his head from any more thoughts of a certain pink-haired kinoichi. Tsunade gave him a mission, it was to defeat those group of bandits that were roaming between the boarders of the Country of the Sand, with the help of Suna's ninjas, it would take 2 weeks time. Naruto didn't mind at all.

He purposely asked for a longer mission so he can give Sakura her space, after the really awkward atmosphere, he knew that he confused her, and there's a probability things wont be the same after all. _Maybe_ going away for a decent amount of time would make things better.

* * *

And she was informed that Naruto was in a mission, it wasn't something odd, it was what would Naruto normally do, the-Naruto-that-didn't-confess would do, if he was discharged, _right?_ Yes, I mean and it just happened that it would be two weeks long, and going to Suna takes 2 to 3 days long.

Apparently being the Fifth Hokage apprentice was beneficial to have access the mission files, and its not like its the first time, she always read the mission reports, specially about the Rain Country, in case there was any more _"Akatsuki". _And that thought made her worry. Those worst-scenarios were creating in the back of her head started invading her thoughts, what if Naruto was targeted by those bandits, and of they were to target him, why they would choose Suna? They know how the relations between Suna and Konoha are strong, especially after the war. But even if something were to happen, Gaara is there _right?_ I mean he and Naruto are like brothers and Gaara will never let anything happen to Naruto, but that only reminded her of that mission when they rescued Gaara which led to only made her worries grow more.

After her shift, she was debating whether to go grab something to eat, or head home and eat whatever is in the fridge and her nose caught the smell of something familiar, that scent of ramen that belonged to a specific person with whiskered cheeks, who appeared in her head, she didn't notice the faint smile that was on her face, and when she saw the shop in front of her, she just went and ordered ramen the one that Naruto always order, like it was her everyday routine to go there, and so ramen became her favorite food after work.

* * *

Two and half weeks have passed and Naruto still didn't return from his mission, usually Tsunde would send someone to check on him, but she decided to give it sometime, she trusted the blonde jinchuriki.

The two kinoichi were getting out of the hospital.

"Sakura, are you going to eat? Am staaaarving"

"Well, we had dangos at our break, how about Ichiraku's?" Sakura suggested as if its first top place to eat.

"No, I don't want to get fat, and why are you even considering ramen?! Aren't you eating a lot of ramen lately, I mean I understand that you would eat ramen once every 2 months, unless Naruto dragged you with him" she stated

"Well speaking of Naruto" she looked at her in a mischievous look.

"What? I just like ramen and they have this diet ramen tha—"

"Bill board! Look at yourself" she looked at her from top till toe

"I know you better than anyone else, you miss him, and you have gained some weight"

"What, I don't miss him" almost trying to convince Ino and herself.

"I didn't know Naruto had that effect on you, really" she knew that she missed him, she was looking at her nails, and her pinky was chipped at the corner "how about we do our nails!"

"Nah I'm hungry and tired, I need a shower and good night sleep" Sakura's stomach start making a dying whale sound.

Sakura and Ino ended up eating at Ichiraku and ordered that special diet one, they both head back to their apartments.


	3. Determination

_A/N: I have decided to make the story longer (more than two chapters) but I promise to update__ weekly__. Believe it!_

_i was really hesitant in uploading this chapter, tell me if you understand anything. (i think this is the third time, am re-uploading it)_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it belongs to Kishi._**

* * *

Two weeks and a half have passed, and he haven't returned, which was fine because he was sending reports back to Konoha and not fine because she was missing him. And the more she misses him the more she was sure of her feelings for him.

in the last report, it as mentioned that Naruto and some of Suna's ninja's fought those bandits, and were able to locate their hideout, '_that is why he will be late_ they' they fought, Naruto and the Suna's shinobi, missing-nins, they put up a good fight but they were able to defeat them, the hideout contained stolen weapons, supplies, classified scrolls from several hidden villages. Suna's shinobi took it from there, and naruto's mission was complete and he was heading back to Konoha.

once the mission was successfully done, Naruto stayed at Suna for barely a day, slept off all the weariness from this mission and he bid farewell to the Kazekage, even though the red-headed insisted that Naruto should rest but the whiskered blonde needed to head back to the village, he missed Konoha, he felt as he left something important there, even though it was his idea to take his mind off things, yet he missed _her_. He needed to meet her. He made a mental note to write his report immediately and meet her.

Sakura estimated that Naruto would be back by tomorrow morning the latest if not tonight. She missed him and that was fact, but she was nervous that her heart started that drum beating whenever she thought about telling him her feelings. This time her reasoning will not be a lie.

She was going over the report he had sent for the 7th time; just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She hoped she would see him this morning, or her worries will start building up.

She went to the hospital and started on checking patients, paper work etc. the usual routine, since most of the nurses were busy with the ER. One of the nurses barged in to her office, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath, her hands on her knees, "Sa-Sakura-san! Shizune-san wants ASAP!" Sakura's expression grew serious.

The medic charged off to the ER. She knew Shizune wouldn't ask her to the ER if it weren't a serious fatal case. But the nurse stopped her, telling her to go the section C.

'_Section C?"_

Before she could even step into the room, Sakura knew the required attire to access this section, an all full-body white suit and a cap that covered her head only showing her face. She knew that the room had a patient with a fast-spreading disease.

She stepped in to see Shizune was wearing the same thing as her. She took steps closer to the person who was lying in bed; he was surely not from Konoha.

"Sakura" Shizune called her, handing her the report for the patient. She instantly took at the file, as she read the symptoms she was wishing in the back of her mind that it wasn't what she thought, but it was.

Sakura took a look at the report and glanced back at Shizune "How many?"

"Two nurses and " her voice cracked.

"And?" looking at Shizune.

"Naruto"

in shock, she was, the name echoed in the back of her mind, checking if there was any Naruto she knows other than the Naruto she knows, and no, she only knows one Naruto and its _him_. Her body froze, processing what she has heard.

The silence covered the room, like the mist covering a battlefield.

"Ar-are you telling me that Naruto is in the confinement too?!" she tried her best not to shout. But she was.

"He was the one to find him, he came rushing into the ER, begging us to help him and we did, until we saw his symptoms, we had to take precautions" she explained.

"Sakura, he will be fine, his body didn't show anything" she added.

"And the two nurses?" she asked

"The same, but they should be isolated for a two weeks to make sure they don't carry the disease"

"I know," she muttered under her breath.

"But what about him?" she inquired.

"We sent a team to fetch the medicine from the Waterfall Village, they should be back in five days max" Shizune responded, yet she was worried, Sakura was strangely calm. She did notice her almost-breakdown tone when she knew about Naruto, however she instantly continue asking about the situation, hiding her worries, yet Shizune saw her worries, it was written in her face. _'such a strong girl, like her master' _

The pink-haired medic looked at the patient, the symptoms matched, fatal injuries, high fever, and low heart rate. And soon it will get worse.

* * *

At the Hokage office, Tsunade was tapping her fingers at the scroll while her eyes focused on the scribbles that were inked on the paper in front of her.

"Call Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke to come here immediately" the female blonde commanded, not looking at her assistant,

"Hai!" the raven-haired assistant responded.

When all of team seven (excluding the whiskered blonde) were at the fifth's office, Tsunade took a deep breath

"We sent a medical ninja team to bring the medicine for the Chakra disease four days ago and no response came from them" the slug princess stated,

"Your mission is to know what have happened to the team we sent and deliver the medicine immediately to Konoha" she added

"You have two hours to get ready for your departure"

She handed the scroll to silver-haired jounin.

"You may leave" she ordered.

They all responded with "Hai"

* * *

Sakura knew, she was medic; this was the worst disease that a ninja can get. It ends a shinobi's life. If a shinobi were to not have a fully control of their chakra system or chakra control and used high seals persistently, the chances of them getting the disease is 45% yet most patients get infected by it from other diseased shinobi

First the patient will have a slight fever followed by a high one that leads to little unnoticeable burns in various which is the end of the early stages. Then their chakra system will be infected, as in starts to exert chakra through body heat, at this point, the patient can no longer move, with every slight move the amount of pain is unbearable. And the chakra that is being exerted can give away this disease to any person that is net to it, depending on that person's chakra mode.

Sakura's steps were moving faster, her fists are tightened, she had to check on him, but they wont let her, but she is breaking in anyway.

At first she was going inside the room to see him, but she decide to look at him through the glass, and there he was, laying in bed, she could see his lips were moving, as if was mumbling or talking to himself, she smiled softly at this image, she wanted to go inside and hug and tell him that everything will be alright, like he always told her, but she couldn't, not with the medicine not in her hands, not when this gruesome disease is haunting Konoha. He wouldn't forgive her if something were to happen for the village, heck she would forgive herself!

She turned to the opposite direction and left the hospital, and straight to her apartment, getting ready for the mission.


	4. The Cure

**hey guys am so sorry for not posting weekly, i had finals and now am done, summer vaca yay. (not excited) **

**-but i will update very soon cause I'm almost finished with chapter 5. also am so sorry for this short chapter, and I'm not good with action/fighting scenes,****so excuse my writing.**

**-please review cause that will make my summer way better. you guys give me the energy to write more.**

**-(ALSO) i wrote a NaruSaku Oneshot so look forward to that *winks* **

* * *

It is not the first time for Sasuke, Sakura and Sai to be in a mission together. But it was heck awkward at the beginning, and by beginning I mean when Sasuke got back, well, obviously the Council had to let him do community work, for year, he was restricted to D-rank missions for another year, he was allowed to use a limited amount of chakra during those two years. Not to mention it was a good quality time for team seven to come together including Sai.

They went on missions together, mostly A or B ranked missions, not the whole team, sometimes it would be Sasuke and Sai, or Sasuke and Sakura or Naruto and Sasuke, it would be a lie to say it didn't feel awkward, because they grew up through these years, so working together was a bit intense, because they needed to know how to fight and to establish teamwork during this missions and they did.

As they were marching ahead, on their way to their destination, Sakura's was thinking about the team that was sent four days ago, did they got attacked? They were definitely whom? Did someone know about Konoha's need for this medicine? But how would they know? The team that they sent could have been for anything, not just to get the medicine.

Previously at the gates, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were informed that Kakashi was sent into another mission, a S-class mission, it didn't surprise them, and they were strong enough. And so the trio started their way to the Waterfall village.

* * *

Mean while, Shizune was at the hospital, looking at the window, she could see from the machine next to her that the temperature of the room that Naruto was confined in is increasing, steadily, which worried her. She send one of the nurses to inform Tsunade.

The worst-case scenario was happening. If the room temp is getting higher by the minute it could only means that the Naruto had caught the chakra virus, and it would drain all his chakra, and he is not any normal ninja, he is a jinchuriki, they had no idea if the kyuubi chakra was infected, or was vulnerable for infection.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to rush into the room, she looked at the machine and it was true. She looked at the glass window, Naruto was lying in bed, sleeping, she could see his chest rise and fall. She chewed her lips, her eyebrows furrowed and her worries were becoming true.

Shizune looked at her Tsunade and she knew from her expression, this was only the beginning of this damn disease.

* * *

It took the trio a day and a half to reach the Waterfall Village.

When they were only few miles to the Waterfall village, she could sense them, and Sasuke and Sai must have too. But they were kind of far away at the moment, although she could sense their chakra moving faster towards them, exponentially.

They fast in an unnatural way, before she could look behind her, she could feel a kunai on her neck '_when did they.._'

She held the hand that was putting the kunai on her neck, he pressed further for the kunai touch her neck, a slight cut through her skin but before he could do anything, she pumped chakra into her hands and twisted his hands free of the kunai, got hold of the ninja's arm and jerked him to the ground.

Another two ninjas charged in her direction, she ran ahead dodging the rain of kunai that they sent, she kicked the ninjas on her left with her right leg sending him all the way for his back to hit a tree. The one on her right started moving his hands in a fast pace but before he could finish she hit him in the face with her foot, a broken jaw, she predicted. On an impulse and grabbed the other ninja that was behind her and threw him over her back and threw him on the ground on his back with all her power, she knew he was dead, because that left a big hole in the ground, she sensed another ninja but his hand seals were fast and a wall emerged from the earth trapping her, when he knew that she was inside punched the walls so they had collapse on her, but he didn't hear any sound of pain, he checked his surrounding and noticed a shadow ascending on him _'when did she use kage bunshi?'_, she hit him with her leg on his shoulder, creating another big hole, surprisingly he was still holding up, his left hand holding his injured shoulder, he spat on the ground and picked a explosive kunai and he threw it at her, Sakura almost laughed at him but she noticed the flying kunai was (repeated) into hundreds, she made a seal to deactivate the explosive tags and so she can dodge it freely. She ran and pointed the kunai at his neck and gave him her deadly look "who sent you"

The anger was filling her eyes, the ninja grinned

She tightened her grip that was holding his collar. "I won't repeat myself again" she gritted her teeth "who fucking sent you"

"I have no idea what are I talking about" he answered weakly, blood dripping from his mouth

She loosed her grip from him and brought her arm back and brought her fist into his stomach again.

He growled as his mouth splattered blood.

"We were assigned to kill any ninjas" he coughed even harder, his eyes are hardly open "from Konoha, that are coming to the waterfall"

"Why is that? And who assigned you?!" She was shouting now

His eyes rolled back and closed. She saw his hands moving. He's making seals

Sakura backed off as soon as possible.

An explosion erupted; she jumped as fast as she could possibly can.

Mean while, Sasuke and Sai were fighting the other ninjas, Sasuke noticed Sakura wasn't with them, Sai was fighting another ninja not too far away from him, but Sakura's chakra was faint, but the fact it was there eased him.

There was 12 ninjas in front of him, he smirked at the thought of beating them up like flies, sharingan wasn't even needed, he used the lightening technique he head at them with his sword charged with lightning, his speed was indulging when he saw the ninjas falling one by one.

That gave enough time for the tough enemy to prepare his fight against Sasuke, apparently Sasuke was on the Bingo Book and his bounty was exceeded 3 million.

Multiple of chakra-loaded shuriken were thrown in the raven-haired shinobi's way, he dodged them and charged to his opponent collecting enough lighting in his right hand, the ninja jumped avoiding his hand, but Sasuke used his sword and pierced the lightning sword in his left shoulder, but the ninja went in a puff of smoke. And he sensed coming from behind him. The enemy had an axe and was already aiming at Sasuke and it was too late for Sasuke to even lift his head, Sasuke went into another puff of smoke

The enemy curses under his breath. He moved his eyes to the left, right, down, up, he turned to see behind him, but as soon as he did, he felt an electrifying pain in his stomach, the enemy lifted his hand in seals but Sasuke dug his sword into his enemy's body preventing him from exploding himself, for he had noticed the tags on his back, when he activated his sharingan after killing the first ninjas.

He heard an explosion coming from the direction he was sending Sakura's chakra, he charged to the way as fast as he could.

He knew Naruto would never forgive him if something happened to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto and Sasuke lay on the beating grass, sun was setting._

_"I was easy on you" Sasuke said _

_"Stop making excuses, I kicked your ass and I won" Naruto said triumphantly with a big grin on his face._

_"Well, Seems like you have improved your taijutsu through the years Naruto" Sasuke said clarifying the fact that he decided to strength his taijutsu, which was the reason he didn't use sharingan in his spar with Naruto._

_"All thanks to busy eyebrows. Sparring with him in those past years made it worthwhile. You should spar with him, he has gotten stronger, I don't think you're in his level though" he laughed_

"_hn"_

"_Don't get all cocky because I let you win this round" the raven-haired boy added_

"_LET ME WIN?" the blonde was laughing even harder_

"_I hear a challenge, I don't kicking your ass" said the Uchiha shinobi._

"_I'm inviting Kiba and Bushy eyebrows tomorrow at the training grounds" Naruto smiled _

"_hn" _

_Naruto took that as a sign of agreement._

_They lay on the ground, after a long silence that fell upon them _

_"Did you talk to her" Naruto broke the silence._

_"Her?" Sasuke raised a brow._

_"You know what am taking about, Sakura. Did you talk to her?"_

_"Why don't you ask her?"_

_"She's on a mission"_

_"She isn't coming be back till next week" he added_

_"Naruto, Sakura is only my teammate, nothing more nothing less" Sasuke declared. And stared back at the sky _

_Naruto glanced at him, studying his face, but he only saw the same Sasuke face that Sasuke made_

_"Good, because am marrying her" the blonde declared back._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

He saw huge carters on the ground, and a burned body, it was the enemy's body.

He scanned the area for her; he saw a body sitting on the ground a few feet away from the crater. He moved there instantly.

He saw her healing herself. He went to her

She heard his footsteps coming to her.

"Where's Sai?" she asked, not looking at him

"He's still fighting the ninja. I will have to warn him about the tags that are attached to their bodies" the Uchiha said.

"How many are left? I can't sense anyone around here," Sakura inquired.

She could sense Sai but she can't sense anyone else. Did Sasuke defeat them?

"Are you alright?" He asked

She lifted herself up, "I'm fine, we need to find Sai," she stated.

She was in good shape, she healed herself from the damage she got from explosion, but no that much, she needed chakra to heal her both teammates later.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" she gland at him, checking for wounds. There was none. She sighed in relief.

"I'm good, lets go" he started walking

She got up and followed him.

They both moved to where Sai was fighting the ninja, but as soon mad they arrived, One of Sai's inked summoning, a snake holding a jar filled with water and it had a stone, a sea blue stone inside it, floating.

They saw Sai taking the jar from the snake. The inked snake returned into the scroll and the snake went inside the scroll as if it never was alive to begin with.

"Is this-" The pinked hair asked

"The cure? It is" the pale ninja interrupted while securing the jar with a cloth.

"It with the ninjas we fought, they got hold of it by defeating the previous team that was sent here in the last four days"

"This cure had the signature of Konoha village on it"

He lifted the jar for both his teammate to see

Sakura leaned close "yeah that's true, but that means that the previous team wa-"

"Was about to bring back the cure to the village but they were stopped by those ninjas"

"Where's the team then? They can't be dead." Sakura said in a low voice

"I don't know Sakura-san" Sai had this expression on his face; it was calm, strangely calm.

"We should go to the village and ask them, maybe they know" Sakura stated

"We don't have time for that Sakura." Sasuke looked at her. She knew that look, that look he always had whenever he and Naruto would start arguing non-stop.

"Then Sai, Sasuke take the medicine back to the Konoha and I will check the village" she insisted.

"No, Sakura you take the medicine back, you lost most of your chakra from the damage of the explosion" Sasuke commanded.

"'No I'm fine Sasuke, more importantly we will check on the team" she dictated.

She never argued with Sasuke, in missions, Naruto would do all the arguing and they would make a decision and go with it, but this time, it was different, she needed to check on the other team.

As much as she wanted to go back and heal Naruto, she needed to check on the previous team, if Naruto were in her place he would do the same. He would never leave anyone behind.

"I will go and check on the team, Sakura you need to bring the medicine to Konoha, for Naruto" Sai was on Sasuke's side, _are they insane? Do they think she is __**that **__weak?_

"Sasuke, Sai I can handle myself and you know the team cannot go around without a medic, I'm going to check on the other team and Sai you take the medicine back, leave on of your inked summoning with us so we can stay in touch" she said it with a determine look in her face, she wasn't going to be treated as the weakest one here, things changed she is not the fragile one anymore.

"Alright then" Sai agreed.

He summoned the little mice, two of them hopped on both Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders

They went part ways.


End file.
